


Favorite Places

by Dat1Slime



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Work, idk how to tag, please go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat1Slime/pseuds/Dat1Slime
Summary: Jevil has many favorite places.





	Favorite Places

Jevil had had many favorite places. The stage in which he’d perform, Seams shop in where they’d spend time playing and practicing their routine, but this was Jevil’s favorite spot. 

Deep within the forest, in a clearing where a single old tree sat in the middle. Here sitting under the tree in the lap of Seam. The two of them sat there. Sometimes they’d talked, other times they just watched and listened to the world around them.

It’s getting closer now the the time where both would head off to bed. But neither wanted to move, to leave the comfort and space of the other, so they didn’t. That sat there enjoying the warmth and comfort of the other. 

“We’d best be on our way now Jevil.” Seam made an attempt to stand up but was pushed back down. “C’mon just a little longer Seamy?” “Well alright.” “Hurray, Hurray!” Seam laughed a bit as Jevil wrapped his arm around him. Seam kissed Jevil on the top of his head. Jevil looked up and kissed Seam. They shared several more kisses. Jevil moved to sit back down in Seam’s lap and Seam wrap his arms around him. “Should we go back now? It appears your getting tired.” “What? No, no. I’m not tired.” Jevil contested but a yawn that escaped him gave away his lie. Seam did not argue, instead he picked up the tired jester and carried him all the way back home. 

Jevil had had many favorite places. The stage in which he used to perform, the shop in which he spent so much time playing and practicing routines, but his favorite spot. That clearing so deep within the forest it was easy to lose your way on the walk there. Under a grand old tree. Held in the arms of the one he loved and cared for so deeply, where they’d talk and enjoy each other's embrace. That was his favorite. 

This place however was not. Trapped, locked away in his little freedom. This place where he yearns to hear the laugh, see the smile, feel the embrace of the one he loved the most. This place where loneliness grows and festers in his mind driving mader. This place was definitely not his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed. I wanna start writing more.


End file.
